reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Redemption
Characters in Red Dead Redemption include those who are directly controllable by the player as well as non-player characters (NPCs), major and minor, who are encountered during the game. This page lists characters encountered during Single Player gameplay only, please see Multiplayer Characters for details on characters available in Multiplayer gameplay. Description Each character in the game possesses unique personalities, habits, and individual routines and jobs. Despite the fact that in the game the era known as the "Wild" West is coming to an end, most of the characters seem to retain most of the traits, values, and personalities that are synonymous with this period. John Marston meets and interacts with a variety of different characters in the game. Character Classes Characters are classified into these 4 categories: Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions before the in-game story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward - these are the mission-givers. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Due to the number of minor characters, this list has also been further broken down into smaller sub-categories. These sub-categories range from Strangers and Stranger mission characters to NPCs such as shopkeepers, and include all characters introduced in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Central Characters , the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption]] * Bill Williamson * Dutch van der Linde * Javier Escuella * John Marston Major Characters * Abigail Marston * Abraham Reyes * Agustin Allende * Bonnie MacFarlane * Edgar Ross * Harold MacDougal * Irish * Jack Marston * Landon Ricketts * Leigh Johnson * Luisa Fortuna * Nigel West Dickens * Seth Briars * Uncle * Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters * American Army Captain * Amos * Archer Fordham * Drew MacFarlane * Eli * Espinoza * Jonah * Nastas * Norman Deek Minor Characters * Alwyn Lloyd * Andreas Müller * Aquila * Archibald Andrews * Benton Manning * Carlos * Dell Hopkins * Drunkard * Preacher * Emilio Fortuna * Harmon Weinstein * Jailbird * Jake * Leander Holland * Lucille Billingsgate * Manolo Santander * Miranda Fortuna * Moses Forth * Mother Superior * Mr. Fortuna * Mrs. Bush * Mrs. Ditkiss * Mrs. Fortuna * Muriel Scranton * Newspaper Boy * Outlaw on Horse * Quique Montemayor * Ramon * Raul Zubieta * Shaky * The Stranger * Victor Melendez * Walton Lowe Strangers and Stranger mission characters * Abner Forsyth * Alan Harling * Aldous Worthington * Alma Horlick * Andrew McAllister * Annabel West * Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas * Beryl * Billy West * Blackmailer * Charles Kinnear * Clara LaGuerta * Clyde Evans * D.S. MacKenna * Elizabeth Thornton * Emily Ross * Eva Cortes * Grace Anderson * Harold Thornton * Howard Sawicki * Jeb Blankenship * Jenny Hamilton * Jimmy Saint * Juan de la Vara * Mario Alcalde * Oliver Phillips * Phillip Ross * Ralph Anderson * Randall Forrester * Rose Harling * Sam Odessa * Silas Spatchcock * Strange Man * Unnamed woman * Uriah Tollets * Zhou Random Citizens * Agusta Palacios * Alberto Delafuente * Alfonzo Colmenares * Alfred Winlock * Alvin McCready * Ambrose Glover * Ambrosio Falcon * Androcles Ott * Anselmo Flores * Archie Nevers * Arnett Buchanan * Barney Nugent * Basilio Taveras * Baxter Deaton * Bert Venters * Bo Vickers * Bud Sullivan * Bunk Trimble * Candido Salinas * Carnelious Wolfe * Cecil Hubbard * Chan Chut * Charlie Bengle * Chi Fung * Chow Hoy * Chogan * Clarence Brewer * Clay Willet * Cleveland Sharp * Clifford Ray * Clifton Ledbetter * Clyde Beadle * Clyde Garrison * Coke Buckley * Cruz Del Valle * Damacio Guzman * Damacio Villaverde * Danphus Mosley * Delfino Zayas * Dewey Alcock * Diarmuid O'Keefe * Dieter Frommel * Dimas Colondres * Earl Driscoll * Earnest Seahorn * Eddie Savoy * Edgar Critchley * Eli Brockman * Elvin Coggins * Elward Swann * Emerson Lang * Errol Buckmaster * Eudoro de la Barra * Eusebio Rincon * Fabian Laralde * Fausto Rivera * Felix Middleton * Felix Milner * Fermin Ichinaga * Fletcher King * Fortuno Garrigues * Friday Lee * Gaston Tidmore * Gerard Violette * Gertie Chilcote * Gilroy Massey * Giovanni Corbeilinni * Gladys Feaney * Gonzalo Barajas * Grady Underwood * Gregorio Rascon * Gus McCallum * Gus McCloud * Hal Pollard * Harvey Skaggs * Hector Delpuerto * Herman Ruff * Honesto Fonseca * Hugo Regalado * Ira Shelton * Jacob Ostenhaus * Jacques Billeray * Javier Bracamontes * Jesse Bryars * Jesus Quintero * Joaquin Barrios * Jonas Crawford * Jung Fook-Sing * Juventino Sambra * Kurt Lauterback * Kwok Seng * Leandro Morales * Lee Siu-Lung * Leland Byers * Lester Stillman * Lewis Eddins * Lewis Pickering * Lewis Shelton * Lloyd Duffy * Lomax Brewton * Lonnie Veers * Luis Espinoza * Luther Brines * Manolo Villareal * Merche Coronado * Milton Riggs * Munroe Dobbs * Nicolas Robredo * Noah Greenup * Nun * Orpheus Billingsly * Oscar Farley * Otis Pope * Pablo Navarrete * Ponciano Sandoval * Ralph Bagley * Ralph Dutton * Ramiro de la Cueva * Ramon Maldonado * Randy Haskins * Ray Warthington * Reid Kinsey * Rufus Byrd * Rufus Edding * Sam Wah * Santino Alcalde * Saul Bundy * Shelby Bancroft * Shep Gaston * Solomon Flake * Stanley Palmer * Stanley Riddick * Stonewall Ellington * Sydney Tanner * Thao Long * Theodore Eaves * Titus Sinclair * Tobias Finkelstein * Tobias Weldon * Trent Oxley * Tripp Lockley * Vernon Cherry * Victor Makepeace * Virgil Scoggins * Walter Bearden * Walter McAllum * Warren Dillard * Wes Quinley * Wesley Cowan * Whit McSwain * Willie Henning * Willis Lassiter * Wilson Benning * Wilton Glover * Wong Bing * Wyatt Driggers Lawmen * Alden Pearce * Alden Renshaw * Arthur Shodlow * Aurelio Canizales * Benicio Olivares * Bernard Weaver * Bert Leverick * Blake Kingston * Buford Ackley * Carlito Borrego * Cesar Deguzman * Chico Renovales * Clay Brannon * Diego Bocanegra * Earl Hollingsworth * Edwin Jeffers * Eli Tucker * Elton Woolsey * Enrico Noriega * Esteban Aguilar * Esteban La Rosa * Eva Valentin * Fausto Molinas * Felipe Carriedo * Guy Crossfield * Hank Bellamy * Hugh Leathers * Isaac Larch * Isaac McKinnon * Jessie Hargrove * Juan del Rincon * Lee Brennand * Macy Wayman * Marion Freel * Monroe Carver * Morgan Sterling * Nash Stringer * Paco Baldenegro * Randolph Knox * Raul Hernandez * Reinaldo Sigales * Remedios Jurado * Rigby Daniels * Rosario Landeros * Salvador Vegas * Sebastian Nolasco * Sergio Turrieta * Shelton Cole * Tito Valdezate * Vern Timmons * Victor Mansilla * Victor Ortega * Waylon Myles * Wilfredo Arrabal Criminals * Alfie Scruggs * Digby Haskins * Easter Durdon * Elmore Vinnis * Enepay * Fletch Hillard * Granville Berry * Hassun * Helaku * Hinton * Kosumi * Mickey Brunson * Nashoba * Pinky Wilson * Rafael Jaspeado * Rufus Starkey * Spike Haggerty * Werner Cobb * Wesley Allen * Woody Swenson * Yago Alejandres Bounty Targets * Americus Roe * Benito Penagarza * Cesar Higueras * Charlie Hinkle * Charlie Mash * Cristo Bustamante * Clark Hatfield * Cody Witlow * Cooper Reed * Dakota * Dale Chesson * Geraldo Elisaldez * Harlan Forbes * Harry Dobbing * Hestor Frith * Honovi * Irvin Pennick * Isaiah Greeley * Jorge Reynoso * Julian Coronado * Julius Grimes * Kent Gallaway * Lester Dugan * Link Huston * Mateo Clisante * Maurice Sweet * Melvin Spinney * Mo van Barr * Moses Lowson * Perry Rose * Quinn Malloy * Ralph Stricker * Ramiro de la Torre * Raul Ontiveros * Rigoberto Artiz * Roscoe Duffy * Rufus Higbee * Selestino Herrada * Sergio Abelda * Sid Winkler * Slink Bradshaw * Stanley Mund * Wade Bassett * Zebedee Nash Gang Hideout helpers * Arsenio Baldizon * Claude Banfield * Clay Pettiford * Errol Hewitt * Floyd Brogles * Leon Galindo * Rafael Vallerino * Thurlow Reese Animals * Blackwater Guard Dog * Charlie * Lucy * Perro * Rufus Shopkeepers * Addison Barber * Alejandro Duarte * Angel Palomares * Benjamin Dupuis * Cyril Purvis * Dewey Greenwood * E.H. Kretzschmar * Eldin Grubb * Elmer Purdy * Everett Knox * Fannie Howard * Francis Gallagher * Herbert Moon * Jeb Murphy * Louis Granger * Lyle Mouton * Marcos Pichardo * Milford Weaver * Nathaniel Johnston * Norris Laskey * Porfirio Gutierrez * Santiago Valenzuela * Santos Guardado Unseen/Deceased * Aiden O'Leary * Burt Sackett * Elenora Riddick * Farmer MacGuffin * Heidi McCourt * Ike Bollard * Joseph Scranton * Josephine Byrd * Ignacio Sanchez * The MacFarlane Brothers * Mr. Gulch * Nate Johns * Patrick MacFarlane * Peter Turner * Priscilla Johnson * Scarlet Lady (The Cover Girl) * Willie Bollard Newspaper Characters * Rev. Adair Agatha * Betsie Errington * Butcher Brothers * Cecil Perkins * Dr. Charles L. Helden * Cole Brannigan * Earl Errington * Ella Brannigan * Florence Snyder * Francis Leonard Errington * Gertrude Singer * H.R. Putnan * Dr. Hayden Precent * Prof. Hector L. Burgess * Horace L. Curtiss * Jeremiah Somerset Esq. * Mr. Jocko * Johnny West * Dr. Lawrence Mariani * "One-Lung" Lester Riley * Lionel Fortisque * Dr. Lydia T. Pinkerton * Ma Tanner * Mary Shackleford * Melvin Brannigan * Mollie Brannigan * Sirus Habersham * Two Crows Boys * Dr. Wesley Arthurs * Wildcat Willie * Willie Feaney Undead Nightmare * Adrienne Lachance * Ayauhtéotl * Chu Fook * Connie MacTavish * Doreen * Francine * Grover Boone * Lydia Morales * Mary Lou * Millicent Waterbury * Mintie Cummings * Mordecai Robbard * Mordecai Robbard's niece * Orison Pratt * Rafael Carillo * Ramon Alvares * Santiago Valenzuela * Sasquatch Hunter * Silas * Silas Gaskell * Willie Oats * Winona Picket Related Content es:Personajes_de_Red_Dead_Redemption *